


Snowflakes

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two grizzled old men share a drink for the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).



> Eponymous_rose said that she liked to see the squaddies, other than Shepard, doing something mundane or character building. I tried to think of the last two people I'd throw in a scene and, well, Zaeed and Gardner seemed perfect.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Drawn in by the smell of burnt confectionery, Zaeed wanders up to the the bar. Gardner beams from under an array of twinkle lights.

Zaeed exhales noisily at the scene. “What’s this god damned mess?”

“Holiday festivities.” Gardner slides a plate of cookies toward the grizzled mercenary. “Makes the kids happy.”

Sitting, Zaeed studies a snowflake shaped cookie. “You realize I’ve spent my life in space, where the cold is anything but cheery.”

“Pretend it’s a targeting reticule,” Gardner retorts, pouring a pair of drinks. “Makes shots easier.”

Zaeed cracks a grin. “Now you’re talking.”

“Happy holidays, you cranky bastard.”


End file.
